disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheezi
Cheezi is a hyena and one of the secondary antagonists in the 2015 Disney TV movie The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its 2016 spin-off series The Lion Guard. He is one of Janja's seconds-in-commands and best friends, along with Chungu he also serves as one of the rock. Background Powers and abilities Intelligence Cheezi is smarter than most of his clanmates Endurance Cheezi can survive even the most powerful attacks Strength Cheezi is not as strong as Janja or Chungu, but he is still quite strong Experienced combatant Cheezi can defeat enemies smaller than him, like Tamaa or Bunga, or that are his size, like Kiara or Kion Personality Cheezi's personality is very similar to Ed, as he is very excited and has a habit of sticking his tongue out. However, he is somewhat more intelligent and more capable of speaking clearly than Ed. Physical Appearance His fur is of a pale gray, with his chest being lighter in color, while his eye rims, muzzle, and spots on his back are dark gray. His ears, hair, and paws are black, and there are several bite marks on his ears. He is most distinguishable by his red nose and similar appearance to Ed. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Cheezi and Chungu are sent by their boss Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered The Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. Luckily, Kion is able to save his friend by using The Roar of the Elders, which shocks the two hyenas, giving Bunga time to escape. Later, Cheezi and the other hyenas learn from Mzingo that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands to which Janja declares that the clan will attack The Pride Lands that night. Cheezi accompanies Janja and the rest of the clan when they attack a gazelle herd and cause a stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in. Luckily, Kion and The Lion Guard come to Kiara's rescue and get the herd away from her. Kion then uses The Roar of the Elders to drive Cheezi and the other hyenas back to The Outlands. ''Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots'' Cheezi and his clan are attacking a gazelle herd, just before The Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders the others to calm down the herd while he pursues the hyenas. But during this, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Cheezi and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Cheezi and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. ''Can't Wait to be Queen'' Cheezi along with Chungu is with Janja when Mzingo arrives and reveals that Kiara is serving as temporary queen and is squabbling with Kion, which gives Janja an idea. Cheezi accompanies Janja in ambushing Kiara when she arrives at Broken Rock to have a supposed peace treaty with Janja. Just as Janja pins down Kiara, Kion comes to his sister's rescue. The rest of The Lion Guard soon arrive, causing Cheezi and his clan to flee. ''Eye of the Beholder'' Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja attack a wildebeest herd but are stopped by The Lion Guard, who force them back to the Outlands. After learning that Ono has an eye injury and is out of commission, Cheezi and Chungu join Janja in trapping the remainder of The Lion Guard in a canyon, before leaving to pick off a zebra herd. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury), arrives and moves the zebras away from the canyon, giving Kion a chance to use The Roar of the Elders to blow the rocks away. After getting hit by the rocks, Cheezi, Chungu and Janja return to the Outlands. ''The Kupatana Celebration'' Cheezi, Chungu, Janja and the clan pursue a jackal pup named Dogo. However, Kion and The Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. When learning that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana, Janja allows The Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with Cheezi and the clan. ''Fuli's New Family'' Cheezi informs Janja that Bunga is in the Outlands and along with the clan ambushes the honey badger. Luckily, Fuli comes to her friend's rescue and the two float downstream in lava on a piece of broken rock while pursued by Cheezi and the clan. Luckily, Kion, Beshte, and Ono arrive and save Fuli and Bunga, leaving Cheezi, Janja, and Chungu trapped on a log with no food. ''Janja's New Crew'' He and Chungu are banned from the Outlands by Janja because he believed it was always their fault when his plans failed every time. However, after the betrayal of their replacements Nne and Tano against Janja, and after the Lion Guard defeat the two rebel hyenas, Janja accepts Cheezi and Chungu to go back with him in the Outlands. ''Never Roar Again'' When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard drives them back into the Outlands. However, once the Lion Guard departs, Janja leads his clan back into the kingdom, and the Lion Guard rushes back to stop them. Before the team can reach the hyenas, the clan runs into Kion's mother, Nala, who orders Janja to return to his territory. Instead of heeding Nala's warning, Janja surrounds her with his cronies and orders an attack. Just then, Kion arrives and, seeing his mother in danger, uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage. The blast is so powerful that it knocks the hyenas back into the Outlands. ''Ono's Idol'' While out flying with his idol Hadithi, Ono spots a group of klipspringers being trapped on the edge of a cliff by Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. He suggests that they use the Hadithi Spin to thwart the hyenas, but Hadithi argues that Ono is not ready for such a feat. He then takes off for the ceremony, leaving Ono behind to deal with the crisis. On his own, Ono attempts to stop the hyenas using the Hadithi Spin, but falls and gets his wing trapped beneath a boulder. Cheezi and Chungu hungrily climb up the cliffs to reach him, while Janja rounds up the trapped klipspringers. However, before the hyenas can hurt Ono, Hadithi returns with the Lion Guard, and Fuli fends off Cheezi and Chungu. Meanwhile, Bunga and Kion confront Janja, while Beshte pushes a boulder down for the klipspringers to use as an escape. As Fuli guides the klipspringers to safety, one slips and falls, prompting Janja and his minions to spring an attack. Just in time, Ono and Hadithi fly past and begin to circle the hyenas, making them dizzy. Eventually, they topple off the cliffs and land in the water below. Divide and conquer Cheezi and his clan are attacking the Pride Lands, when he sees the Lion Guard. However a group of jackals is attacking as well, so the Lion Guard has to split up. Janja tells his clan to stop the guard and Cheezi defeats Kion. Sadly, Janja is kicked by a girrafe he was trying to kill, so he orders his hyenas ro retreat. After a brief hesitation, Cheezi agrees Later, he joins other hyenas in ,,We're the smartest,, song. Trivia *Cheezi and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan. *Judging by his personality, it is assumed that Cheezi is The Lion Guard's equivalent of Ed, except that unlike Ed, Cheezi can speak clearly and is somewhat more intelligent. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Adults Category:Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Predators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Lion Guard Villains Category:Sadists Category:Singing Villains Category:Always evil Category:Masterminds Category:Killers Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Polite villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Evil rulers Category:Kidnappers Category:Ruthless villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Fighter Category:Crazy villains Category:Intellegent villains Category:Small Villains Category:Charismatic villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Mass murderer Category:Creepy villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Comic Relief Category:Reformed